


¿Amor o Deseo?

by Yuzuki3202



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki3202/pseuds/Yuzuki3202
Summary: Francis siente curiosidad sobre cierta parte de su sexualidad, Richie le da un empujoncito con ayuda de una bebida especial y Malcolm se ve involucrado de forma romántica con su hermano, llegando a lo carnal¿Que pasara con los hermanos? ¿Los descubrirá alguien?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se sitúa cronológicamente a finales de la segunda temporada, antes de que Francis viajara a Alaska.
> 
> Relación chico x chico e incesto.

Eran vacaciones de verano por lo tanto Francis había regresado a casa desde el colegio militar, sus hermanos y sus padres lo esperaban ansiosos en la estación de autobuses ya que después de todo, tenían tiempo de no verlo en persona.

El camino a casa sufrió de un largo silencio incómodo. Antes de salir de la academia, Francis no pudo irse sin antes jugarle una buena al comandante. Por supuesto Lois y Hal recibieron la noticia por lo cual decidieron darle un castigo a su hijo en cuanto llegaran a casa. Francis ya sentía la presión.

Solo momentos después de llegar a la residencia Wilkerson y cerrar la puerta Lois mando a los menores a su habitación, lo cual interpretaron y acataron al instante.

Lois— ¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA!!!; ¡TODO EL TIEMPO RECIBIMOS QUEJAS DE TU MAL COMPORTAMIENTO Y DE QUÉ NO ERES CAPAZ DE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A TUS TAREAS!

Francis— ¡COMO SI TE IMPORTARA, LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASA ES QUE SOLO QUIERES CONTROLAR MI VIDA SIN IMPORTAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

Hal— Francis, no le hables así a tu madre

Francis—¡¿Por que siempre la defiendes a ella y no a mí?!

Lois—¡¡SUFICIENTE!! Estarás castigado todas las vacaciones y te pondrás al corriente con tus estudios y tus tareas. No podrás salir de la casa a menos que yo o tu padre te lo ordenamos, nada de televisión, nada de videojuegos, nada de llamadas telefónicas, nada de gaseosas y frituras y tendrás que cuidar de tus hermanos mientras estemos fuera.

Francis — Pero mamá…

Hal —Ni una palabra más, ¿entendido?

Francis— ¡Bien! Me queda claro que lo que yo diga no importa, ¡SOLO QUIEREN HACER MI VIDA MISERABLE!

Lois— ¡Ya basta de ser tan dramático! Ve con tus hermanos hasta que esté lista la cena y no se te ocurra dejarlos solos o Dewey me lo dirá.

Francis gesticula molesto y se marcha apretando el paso para entrar en el cuarto y azotar la puerta molesto.

Lois— ¡SÍ LA ROMPES TÚ TENDRÁS QUE REPARARLA!

El mayor se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Reese mientras colocaba sus codos en sus rodillas y hundía su rostro entre sus manos. Sus hermanos se acercaron a verlo.

Malcolm—¿Todo bien? Digo, además de lo obvio

Reese— Viejo eso estuvo brutal, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

Dewey— ¿Volverás a la escuela militar?

Malcolm-—No, cállate Dewey

Francis— Chicos, no quiero hablar de eso—. Lo que Francis no decía era qué había organizado una colecta para hacer una fiesta de fin de curso en su piso y además de la cerveza, los cigarrillos y las mujeres, algunos infiltrados llevaron algunos vídeos xxx para divertirse, y Francis había aceptado ver algunos con sus amigos más cercanos. Entre las cintas encontraron uno aparentemente sin dueño qué contenía nada más y nada menos que pornografía infantil, a los chicos casi les da un infarto y salieron corriendo rápidamente. Era en realidad algo nuevo para ver, nunca antes experimentado para Francis y aunque al principio le dio asco, también sintió curiosidad, se preguntaba si en realidad era tan bueno como para que hubiera tantos pedófilos en el mundo. Afortunadamente Spangler no se enteró de la existencia de ese material. — Gracias por preocuparse, de verdad muchachos pero no es necesario.— Concluyó.

Un par de días castigado severamente ya estaban terminando con la paciencia de Francis, especialmente por qué esa noche su amigo Richie tendría una gran fiesta en la casa de sus padres, los cuales salieron de la ciudad.

El rubio estaba decidido a ir a esa fiesta.

Ya pasada la media noche y con todos durmiendo, el mayor de los hermanos se escabulló por los los pasillos con una pequeña mochila al hombro, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal la cual abrió con cuidado para salir e inmediatamente correr hacia un auto parado frente a su casa, con un algunos de sus amigos dentro y varias latas de cerveza así como algunos cigarrillos de tabaco y marihuana (aunque Francis no solía consumir marihuana).

El lugar era un caos, todo estaba lleno de gente ebria o drogada, algunos peleando, vomitando o ligando, otros dormidos, y otros más en cosas más íntimas. El joven Wilkerson hizo casi de todo esa noche, bebió, fumó, fajó, se divirtió con sus amigos.

Llegado un punto en el que la fiesta estaba casi muerta Richie y un par más de los amigos de Francis junto con él, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión, hasta que para desgracia del pobre Francis, comenzaron las películas porno, no es que le molestara el porno como tal, pero traía recuerdos a su mente qué prefería no reanimar, especialmente cuando el sujeto a lado de él comenzó a mansturbarse descaradamente frente a todos sin cubrir su intimidad. Francis podía soportar eso, lo que derramó el vaso es que apareciera otro tipo de la nada y empezará a divertirse con el miembro del otro sujeto. Fue cuando el rubio decidió volver a casa.

Francis—Ya me voy Richie, fue divertido pero quiero encontrar a mi familia durmiendo.

Richie— Yo entiendo. Estás castigado y es así como debe ser. Pero antes quiero darte algo.

Francis—No tienes que…

Richie—Vamos, somos amigos y quiero dartelo— acto seguido le extendió una botella de licor de alta calidad—Me la dio un idiota cuando perdió una apuesta y no le quedaban billetes, me dijo que su sabor era "especial", si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Francis—Gracias hermano, no debiste. Espera ¿Cómo que especial?

Richie— Ya sabes, es para cuando quieras poner a trabajar a alguien.

Francis—¿Que?

Richie—¡Drogas hermano! Solo úsalo para cuando quieras llevar a alguien a la cama, o cuando te sientas con ganas de experimentar, pero ten cuidado, el efecto es algo fuerte.

Francis—Richie no puedo aceptarlo—lo dice mientras lo devuelve a las manos del mencionado—¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?

Richie—Pues no se, usarlo supongo, o solo guárdalo, como sea solo llévatelo, es mi regalo para ti.

Alrededor de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana Francis entra a casa con el regalo de Richie en la mochila, la verdad es que sentía curiosidad por ver qué efectos tenía, no resistió más y le dio un ligero sorbo, para después volver a la habitación de sus hermanos donde se quedaba. Alrededor de entre quince y veinte minutos después se levantó y entró al baño solo para darse cuenta de la enorme erección que tenía entre las piernas y el calor que sentía su cuerpo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de los efectos del licor, un solo sorbo y estaba listo para la acción. No tuvo más remedio que mansturbarse lenta y tortuosamente en silencio, tapando su boca con una mano para ahogar los gemidos y con la otra acariciando su miembro de arriba a abajo con lentitud, concentrándose en la punta y en la base intercaladamente cuando llegaba en su vaivén.

Al mismo tiempo, el sonido que producía el pene de Francis en su momento de placer despertaron a uno de los hermanos menores, a Malcolm, quien naturalmente curioso, quiso investigar de dónde venían todos esos chapoteos. El castaño se levantó despacio de la cama para no despertar a Dewey, y notó que de la puerta del baño sobresalía una milimétrica franja de luz, así mismo también notó que su hermano mayor no estaba, por lo que supuso que estaría concentrado en sus necesidades. Tontamente Malcolm se imaginó a Francis sentado en el trono con una cara graciosa por lo que decidió echar un pequeño vistazo, la intención era reírse un poco y luego volver a la cama, pero lo que encontró fue incluso más interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus mejillas ardían, nunca antes había encontrado a su querido hermano en una situación similar, a pesar de que quería apartar la mirada por alguna razón no podía, la vista era hipnótica.

Un ligero sollozo de uno de sus hermanos lo sacó de su letargo, para meterse de un veloz salto a la cama. Esa fue una noche larga, Francis regresó a la habitación al cabo de media hora, Malcolm no podía conciliar el sueño, la imagen de sus manos hábiles y el mojado miembro de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza tiñendo su cara y provocandolo un poco. 

Malcolm a su edad ya pensaba en niñas, pero aún era temprano para pensar en relaciones carnales, y aun así, no podía sacar esa idea de su mente. Le gustaría probarlo, saber qué se siente, comprobar si en realidad es tan bueno como dicen. Pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, jamás se había mansturbado antes, sabía lo qué era y cómo hacerlo pero la práctica es diferente a la teoría.

La mente de Malcolm estaba completamente revuelta, por cómo es él, no podía centrarse en un solo pensamiento, su cerebro maquilaba mil ideas por minuto. Un noche larga en verdad.

Era ya la hora de levantarse, aunque eran vacaciones, Lois insistía en levantar a los chicos temprano para no desacostumbrarlos. Se ducharon y desayunaron normalmente. Casi normalmente.

Malcolm no podía dejar de ver a Francis con ojos incrédulos, a donde fuera el mayor la mirada del castaño lo acosaba.

Reese—¿Me pasa la sal?—dijo mientras desayunaban

Malcolm—¿Que?

Reese—La sal

Malcolm—Ah, claro—se estira y le da a Reese el aderezo 

Reese—¿Eres sordo? Te pedí la sal

Lois—¿Todo bien Malcolm? Te ves distraído 

Malcolm—Sí

Reese—Bueno, entonces pásame la sal

Malcolm—Ve tu por ella—Segundos después Reese tomó de la camisa a Malcolm y lo tiró al suelo para empezar a golpearlo—¡Idiota!

Lois—¡BASTA YA! NO PUEDEN COMPORTARSE NI CUANDO ESTAMOS COMIENDO NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEAN CAPACES DE LLEVARSE BIEN. ¡ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!

Reese—¡Mamá! 

Lois—Ni una palabra más, Reese, tu trabajaras en el Lucky Aide conmigo, no quiero problemas, Malcolm, tú tendrás que ayudar a Francis con sus estudios. Dewey…

Dewey—¿¡Qué!? 

Lois—No puedes quedarte solo.

Hal—No te preocupes querida, lo llevaré al trabajo por unos días, no creo que cause problemas. Espero. —termina diciendo con gesto preocupado y mirando a su plato nervioso.

Malcolm—¡Mamá, no! Trabajaré en el Lucky Aide o limpiaré toda la casa, cualquier cosa…

Francis—¡Oh vamos!, ¿Tan malo es estar conmigo?, hieres mis sentimientos. Además, será divertido pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Lois—Es todo, su castigo comienza hoy, y no quiero escuchar ni pío. 

Malcolm estaba conmocionado, ya no veía a su hermano de la misma forma y se sentía incómodo quedándose a solas con él.

Malcolm—Yo… Lo olvidaba, hoy iba a ver a Stevie a su casa.—mintió.

Lois—¿Enserio?

Malcolm—Sí.

Lois—Pues es una lastima que sigas castigado—dijo en tono burlón para después dar la media vuelta.

En cuestión de minutos la casa quedó vacía con excepción de Malcolm y de Francis, el menor no podía ni ver a su hermano a los ojos sin sonrojarse un poco, por lo que el mayor al comenzar a notar su extraña actitud lo abrazó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y la presionó ligeramente contra su pecho.

Francis—¿Todo en orden? Te ves raro.—dijo cariñosamente como solía dirigirse a sus hermanos menores, aunque para el ahora sensible Malcolm fue demasiado, y lo apartó bruscamente, ya bastante rojo.—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó preocupado y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Malcolm—Nada.—Dice tajante mientras se da la vuelta para evitar que su hermano vea su rostro, aunque tristemente para él, ya era demasiado tarde.

Francis—¿Que tienes Malcolm?

El escuchar su nombre de los labios de Francis y en conjunción con las imágenes de la noche pasada, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su rostro intentando ocultarlo y reprimir los pensamientos enfermos que formulaba sin quererlo. De la nada siente una mano en su hombro qué le da vuelta exponiendolo, su contraparte al verlo no se explicaba lo que estaba pasando, pero verlo así lo hacía revivir experiencias de las que no quería hablar, extrañamente provocando un ligero deseo en su interior. Malcolm tardo un poco en reaccionar pero en breve volvió a cubrir su cara y agacharla para sacarla del campo de visión de el rubio. Este último, colocó ambas manos en los hombros del menor, e intentó colocarse un poco más a su altura, yo bastante preocupado. Primeramente creyó qué se debía al castigo de su madre, pero eso no tenía sentido, no correspondía al tipo de reacciones de Malcolm, entonces fue cuando pensó qué se debía a causa suya.

Malcolm—Te ví. Te ví ¿De acuerdo? Lo siento— susurró interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor y solo después de armarse de valor y tomar agallas del aire para que su voz no se escuchara muy cortada por la pena.

Francis—¿Qué?

Malcolm—Anoche.

Francis—¡Oh! Diablos. Esto es incomodo. Escucha, es algo normal y tu también algún día llegarás a la edad en la que… 

Malcolm—Lo siento, no podía dejar de mirar, sé qué estuvo mal, pero no podía...—interrumpió a su hermano, aun con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los ojos.

Francis—Olvidalo, ya quedó atrás, gracias por ser sincero, y, me disculpo también. No debí haber hecho eso aquí, pero si Richie no me hubiera dado eso yo no…

Malcolm—¿¡Richie!?—exclamó ya más tranquilo y menos rojo, haberle confesado a su hermano sus acciones y que él fuera tan comprensivo lo apaciguaron.

Francis—Si, bueno, no se lo digas a mamá pero, anoche fuí a una fiesta con Richie y me dio algo, ya sabes, especial. 

Malcolm—¿¡Richie te dió drogas!? ¿¡Cómo fue que aceptaste!?  
Francis—No me juzgues, él puede ser muy convincente. Además, no estuvo tan mal.

Malcolm—¿¡Cómo qué no estuvo tan mal!? ¿ A qué te refieres?

Francis—...¿Quieres probar?— le susurró poco convencido de sí mismo, ya que seguramente se arrepentiría después pero…

Malcolm—Sí.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que debes decirme qué eso está mal y no debería de tener relación con drogas? Creí que eras el listo de la familia. Será mejor que no lo hagas.

Malcolm—Francis, jamás lo he hecho, nunca he experimentado nada relacionado al tema y quiero saber qué se siente.

Francis—¿Ya no hablamos de drogas verdad?

Malcolm—… bueno, tienes dos opciones, ser el hermano bueno qué se supone que deberías de ser y negarte para qué yo después le diga a mamá qué tienes drogas, ó; enseñarme.

Francis—¿Desde cuándo me chantajeas tú a mí?

Malcolm—Tomalo como parte de, no se, mi desarrollo o algo así.

Francis—Me arrepentire por esto.

Ante sus palabras Malcolm puso su típico gesto de superioridad para después seguir a su hermano mayor a su habitación, donde Francis sacó de un escondite en el armario la botella. La presentó ante Malcolm, este la tomó con cuidado de las manos del otro, notando especialmente la diferencia de tamaños además de la extrema calidez de la piel del rubio con respecto a la suya.

Solo un sorbo. Advirtió. Pero Malcolm por el propio peso de la botella dio un buen trago. Lo cual su contraparte maldijo al tiempo que le retiraba la sustancia. Francis estaba realmente paniqueado, no sabía qué efectos tendría una dosis como esa en un chico de su edad. Aunque en el fondo quería descubrirlo. 

El más grande salió de la habitación para que su hermanito pudiera divertirse un rato. Y así era, dentro de poco tiempo Malcolm comenzó a tener mucho calor y sed. Se garganta ardía, su piel estaba muy sensible y sus sentidos entorpecidos, minutos después en sus pantalones se formaba una tienda de campaña. Era la primera vez qué le sucedía, qué se sentía así.

Empezó a quitarse las prendas más pesadas, y las que más le estorbaban. Una vez conseguido no dudó en tomar su joven miembro y jugar un poco con él, aunque era poco hábil a diferencia de su hermano, las sensaciones eran confusas pero de alguna forma algo placenteras.

Después de un aproximado de 15 minutos desde que jugaba consigo mismo sin llegar a ningún lado decidió pedir la asesoría del mayor, el cual esperaba en la sala ansioso.

Malcolm—¡FRANCIS!

Francis—¿Todo bien?¿Ya terminaste?—dice mientras camina al lugar y abre la puerta sin pensarlo—Lo siento—cierra de nuevo la puerta al ver al pequeño aun batallando.

Malcolm—Supongo que es justo. 

Francis—¿Qué sucede?¿Te sientes bien?—pensando en el problema qué sería sí Malcolm llegará a enfermarse.

Malcolm—Ese es el problema, creo que lo estoy haciendo mal—se escucha entrecortado a través de la puerta.

Francis—… ¿Puedo pasar? 

Malcolm—Sí—dice mientras se cubre con un sábana justo antes de que su hermano abriera lentamente la puerta y se sentara a su lado.

Francis—¿Cuál es el problema? No es tan difícil.

Malcolm—Es mi primera vez ¿Okay?. Solo dime como se hace.

Francis—Es difícil de explicar.

Acto seguido, cierra la puerta y con calma se sienta a su lado, el castaño de nuevo esta totalmente sonrojado y con la mirada al piso. Por reflejo Francis pone una mano sobre su hombro, pero ante tal gesto y sin poder controlarlo, Malcolm lanza un gemido, como si su piel se hubiera quemado. El otro inmediatamente retrocedió solo para volver a intentarlo y corroborar que era él el causante de esas reacciones, a lo que el menor pidió que se detuviera. Cuestionando su respuesta el mayor esta vez rozó suavemente uno de los costados de su hermanito, a lo que este contestó con otro gemido tímido. 

Ya en este punto y observando la vulnerable situación y rostro de Malcolm, Francis lanzó una mirada lasciva, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debía, no con su hermano menor. Iba a ayudarlo con su pequeño problema.

En un instante Francis se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a Malcolm solo para arrancar la sábana que cubría su intimidad, el menor incrédulo se quedó inmóvil y a disposición del otro, este a su vez lo empujó haciéndolo quedar recostado en la cama, tomó sus manos para llevarlas por arriba de su cabeza, aunque el castaño luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, el otro era más fuerte, además de que estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el más grande acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas y cuello del menor, provocando en este respiración agitada. Lentamente bajó a su vientre para retirar la poca ropa que le quedaba, acto seguido, comenzó a tocar tímidamente sus rosados pezones, los cuales erectaron ante el tacto. El espectáculo fue demasiado tentador para Francis y no resistió el colocar sus labios alrededor y sobre ellos, dando ligeros besos que a su vez se convertían en gemidos placenteros por parte de Malcolm.

Prontamente el mayor tomó la ahora dura erección del menor, sacándole un grito sonoro, seguido de fuertes gimoteos al ritmo del vaivén que le proporcionaban. El rubio a su vez besaba el cuello de su hermano mientras que éste se sujetaba de su espalda después de que liberaran sus manos para obtener más apoyo, y ahogaba esporádicamente su voz en el hombro del otro.

Para Malcolm, no solo era la primera vez que experimentaba estas sensaciones, sino que también era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien más, alguien en quien confiaba y amaba,tenía la certeza de que entre sus brazos estaría a salvo y sería querido. 

Para Francis era una nueva experiencia, jamás imaginó que podría estar haciendo esto con un niño, y no solo eso, hacérselo a su querido hermanito, con el que había crecido y sido figura de admiración. Su moral y su libido libraban ahora una batalla entre detenerse y seguir, aunque era ya muy tarde para solo detenerse y pedir disculpas.

El presemen qué salía de Malcolm mojaba la mano de Francis, provocando sonidos húmedos y lujuriosos. Las manos expertas e hirvientes eran sumamente placenteras, en pocos minutos más y con un gemido entrecortado seguido de fuertes respiraciones y espasmos musculares, el semen del chico salió, y se revolvía en la palma de su hermano quien aún seguía con movimientos arriba y abajo apretando para que saliera todo.

Lentamente se separaron, Malcolm aún embriagado de placer y gimoteando suavemente tardó más en reaccionar, mientras que Francis se incorporó de inmediato para correr al sanitario. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta, se lavó las manos y la cara, para después solo ver su reflejo en el espejo y preguntarse el porqué de sus acciones, como pudo cometer tal cosa, abusar de su hermano en un momento de debilidad, la peor parte era que, sin notarlo hasta ese momento, también él se había puesto rígido. En el fondo, había disfrutado jugar con Malcolm, y se asqueaba por eso, no podía concebir lo enfermo que podía ser en el interior, y lo mucho que eso le gustaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es solo el comienzo de algo grande.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3 y esperar mis lentas actualizaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm se había quedado profundamente dormido un par de horas, Francis en ese tiempo y con la mente deshecha, no pudo más que sentarse en el suelo frente a la puerta del baño, obstruyendola. Tratando de suprimir los molestos sentimientos de culpa, metió la mano en sus pantalones e intentó mansturbarse para librar la erección, se tomaba seco y sacudía intermitentemente su mano pelando la punta, por mucho que se esforzara, no se sacaba a su hermano de la cabeza, lo que le dejaba un sabor agridulce, por un lado su imagen lo prendía, pero por otro lo incomodaba, incluso le asqueaba un poco. Al no llegar a ningún lado, simplemente dejó de intentarlo y consecuentemente el libido cesó.

Francis salió del baño para entrar en la sala, pensó en ver un poco de televisión, pero estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención, así que solo se quedó con el control en la mano viendo al televisor apagado, al vacío.

El castaño abrió los ojos lentamente de forma perezosa, se incorporó poco a poco, sentándose en la cama, después de frotar sus ojos ligeramente y estirar uno de sus brazos (ya que usaba el otro para sostenerse en la cama y no volver a recostarse), se miró a sí mismo, encontrándose desnudo y sucio, con algunas marcas rosáceas en el pecho. Su cuello dolía gracias a las atenciones del rubio y su joven miembro aún sensible y palpitando, dejaba ver levemente donde estuvieron los dedos qué lo complacieron. Volviendo de nuevo en sí, Malcolm se paró de la cama despacio, sintiendo un poco de dolor en las ingles y en las muñecas, caminó al baño torpemente, dejando escurrir un par de gotas por sus muslos internos y perdiéndose en sus tobillos. Abrió la llave del lavabo y mojó una toalla con la que se limpió despacio, aún gozando mentalmente su primera experiencia. Al terminar enjuagó la toalla y la colgó, descalzo y con algunos espasmos residuales caminó de vuelta al dormitorio para vestirse. 

Una vez presentable Malcolm se aproximó casi a hurtadillas a su hermano, quien evitaba verlo a la cara, se sentía demasiado sucio para dirigirle la mirada, mucho menos unas palabras, lo que era especialmente difícil cuando el menor intentaba crear un diálogo.

Malcolm—Oye… 

Francis—….

Malcolm—… ¿Qué fue lo que… te… pasó… ahí dentro?—preguntó sonrojado y entrecortado por la vergüenza; a lo que Francis no respondió— No tienes que decirlo si no quieres. Y… gracias por lo que hiciste yo…

Francis—¿Gracias?¿No lo entiendes? Lo que pasó de principio a fin estuvo mal, estuvo mal y fue mi culpa. Nunca debí… —dijo más exaltado, casi en tono de reclamación, aún sin ver a su hermano a los ojos.

Malcolm—No… yo lo decidí, tú no tienes toda la culpa, por favor no te sientas así.

Francis—No, no intentes hacerme sentir mejor, no alientes mi comportamiento atroz, eres un niño y mi hermano sin mencionar que los dos somos hombres… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Malcolm—Se que no se ve bien pero, al menos yo no me siento mal por lo que pasó, es decir, es embarazoso, pero no hubiera escogido a otra persona que no fueras tú para guiarme.

Francis—¿Guía? Estas mal, y yo lo provoque.—dijo esto último llevando sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo, no podía creer que su hermanito estuviera diciendo tales aberraciones, y peor todavía, le daban pie y fuerza a sus insanas intenciones, qué hasta ese momento habían sido reprimidas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, los más incómodos de su vida, después lentamente Francis le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a Malcolm, repasando sus rasgos, deteniéndose en sus bellos ojos azules y sus labios coloreados naturalmente; pasó más tiempo del que pensó, por lo que el menor ya bastante inquieto lo llamó para sacarlo de su trance, lo cual para su desgracia no funcionó. Francis estaba prácticamente hipnotizado, dentro de su mente se enredaban la perversión y la lujuria que a su vez esgrimían con la razón y la moral, teniendo de mediador su amor incondicional hacia su querido hermanito menor Malcolm. 

Mientras sus emociones se batían en duelo, el castaño ya bastante preocupado lo miró con angustia, colocó su mano en uno de los fuertes pero estilizados hombros de su hermano, esperando reacción, al no recibirla, volvió a llamarlo, pero nada. 

De la tierra tomó algo de valor, y la extraña idea la tomó de lo sucedido en la habitación. Despacio y tímidamente, tomó entre sus manos como pudo el rostro de Francis y con delicadeza le plantó un muy ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. Se apartó de la misma forma en la que se acercó, sonrojándose, y sin embargo, pareciera que sus esfuerzos fueran infructuosos ya que por parte del otro aún no había respuesta. Ya bastante desesperado Malcolm volvió a intentarlo, esta vez más bruscamente, y acertando en los finos labios del rubio.

Sin saberlo, el menor estaba favoreciendo a un campeón, aunque no lo pareciera, Francis se percataba de lo qué estaba pasando y por penoso que fuera, la balanza de su mente se inclinaba hacia su lado menos conservador.

Cerró los ojos (cosa que agradeció Malcolm), se enderezo y sin decir nada regresó a la habitación con el fin de ponerla en orden. Una vez cumplido su propósito, se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Reese y con calma abrió uno de los libros con los que tenía que ponerse al corriente, Historia Universal, solo quería descansar su mente del duelo interno que tenía. Hojeaba cansadamente las páginas, leyendo hasta los menores detalles, apreciando cuidadosamente las imágenes.

El castaño regresó callado al dormitorio, se sentía rechazado y muy confundido, lo que despertaba su necesidad de atención y cariño. Al ver a su hermano mayor sin la menor intención de dárselo, solo se tumbó en la cama a mirar el techo corroído pensando en lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Los minutos pasaban, convirtiéndose en horas, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra en ese tiempo, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, y sin notarlo el turno de Lois así como el de Hal habían terminado haciéndolos regresar a casa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Lois y Reese, entraron bulliciosamente a la casa discutiendo sobre un hombre con el que tuvieron una discusión por unas monedas de baja denominación que se encontraban algo maltratadas.

Mientra Reese se quedaba en la sala mirando la televisión, su madre se dirigió al dormitorio de los muchachos para cerciorarse de que lo que mando se hubiera cumplido. Abrió la puerta como acostumbraba, de forma rápida y sin escrúpulos, encontrándose con la extrañamente calmada escena que habían montado. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para después preguntar como solía —¿Qué hicieron esta vez?— Lois tenía la habilidad especial para saber cuando algo pasaba. Al no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera un intento de encubrimiento, miró fijamente a los hermanos de forma preocupada y añadiendo antes de volver a la sala —lo descubriré—.

Momentos después llegaron a su hogar Hal y Dewey quienes alegremente contaban a Lois su día en la oficina.

De vuelta a la habitación aún en sepulcral silencio, el menor se removió en la cama para acomodarse y por último decir casi en susurro:

Malcolm—Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos no hablarnos todo el tiempo…¿ Francis, me escuchaste?

Francis—… Sí— para el menor fue realmente un alivio escuchar la voz del rubio, ya que temía que lo que pasó hubiera roto completamente su relación, al punto de aplicar la ley del hielo.

Malcolm—Ok, por ahora solo actuemos natural, por favor… solo tratame como normalmente lo haces, yo haré lo mismo.

Francis—… Bien… 

Malcolm—Gracias.

Francis—… Ya hablaremos.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, intentaron no llamar la atención, pero seguía siendo incómodo, especialmente para Francis, particularmente en la hora de la cena, donde se suele hacer diálogo.

Dewey—… Y después de eso fuimos por helado, pero estaba cerrado, el de salubridad dijo que había una rata muerta en los helados.

Lois—Suena divertido. 

Hal—¿Qué tal tu día cariño?

Lois —Igual que siempre, bastante agotador ¿O no Reese?

Reese—Y qué lo digas, nunca creí que discutir con ancianos fuera tan difícil.

Lois—¿Y qué tal su día Malcolm, algo divertido? No debería al menos.

Malcolm—Pues…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto, demasiado que hacer.
> 
> En este punto es cuando los personajes asimilan lo que esta pasando, tengo algunas cosas en mente que espero pronto puedan ver :3 será divertido.


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm—No… todo normal

Lois—¿Qué hay de tí Francis, qué tal los estudios?

Francis—Bien…

Lois—Solo bien ¿eh? Ustedes dos hicieron algo, lo se por qué los conozco. Ya averiguaré de qué se trata.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, solo se concentraban en su cena como si nada. Ante tal gesto Lois lanzó una mirada asesina durante unos instantes, para después volver la vista a su plato a medio comer.

Terminada la cena Dewey se quedó en el comedor ayudando a su madre a limpiar, mientras que los otros tres chicos regresaban a su habitación.

Reese—¿Qué hicieron?

Malcolm—¿De qué hablas?

Reese—Mamá dice que hicieron algo, y quiero saber qué, si es algo divertido me enfadaré por qué no me esperaron.

Malcolm—No pasó nada.

Reese—Estás mintiendo, oye Francis tu me lo dirás ¿verdad? Vamos.

Francis—No pasó nada.—acto seguido salió del dormitorio para dirigirse al baño, donde se encerró, ya que no soportaría que Reese lo siguiera interrogando acerca de lo que pasó.

Tanto Malcolm como Reese se quedaron en silencio mirando la puerta del sanitario, el castaño sabía lo que pasaba pero su segundo hermano mayor no, lo que hizo crecer su curiosidad y deseos de indagar en la que pasaba.

Reese—Ya lo descubriré.—dicho esto, salió de la habitación hacia la sala para ver la televisión.

Malcolm al salir Reese se acercó a la puerta del baño y la toco un par de veces preguntando en voz baja si todo estaba bien, a lo qué el mayor casi inaudible afirmó; algunos minutos después Francis abrió despacio la puerta y abandonó el sanitario, miro al castaño un momento y luego desvió la mirada, ya habiendo aceptado los sucesos de la mañana decidió solo sepultarlos en su memoria y seguir adelante. Aunque para Malcolm las cosas se sentían de otro modo.

Francis—Escucha Malcolm, no quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto nunca, como si esto jamás hubiera pasado, ¿Entendido?

Malcolm—¿Qué? No. Francis, no puedo hacer eso, no podemos hacer eso.

Francis—¿Por qué? Si es lo mejor para todos

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, en realidad el menor no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, pero lo sentía. 

Parecieron horas los breves momentos de incómodo mutismo hasta qué respondió excusándose e intentando envolver de nuevo a su hermano mayor en el asunto.

Malcolm—Yo… quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, casi nunca te vemos y cuando pasa tienes que compartir tu tiempo entre todos nosotros, y no es suficiente para mí.—aún con esas inocentes pero tiernas palabras, el rubio logró conmoverse al menos un poco, y el cometido del chico tuvo éxito hasta cierto grado.

Francis—Ya veo… lamento que te sientas de esa forma.

Tras una corta pausa, caminó despacio hacia donde se encontraba el castaño para después sentarse a su lado y juntar su cuerpo con el suyo en un medio abrazo, dejando que la cabeza de Malcolm se recargara ligeramente en su tibio y ancho pecho. Ante tal gesto, el antes mencionado tiñó ligeramente sus pómulos, esto no duró mucho ya que Francis se separó unos segundos después; era cierto que comprendía el sentir de Malcolm pero también lo era el hecho de que tenía que empezar a controlarse, su subconsciente sentía enormes deseos de estar a su lado pero sabía que si lo hacía las cosas podrían terminar en algo grave.

El mayor se levantó de la cama y caminó con aparente calma a la cocina donde merodeaba algunas de las sobras de carne. Por su parte Malcolm no podía evitar sentir una sensación de vacío en el pecho y la necesidad imperiosa de cariño. En efecto, el pequeño se estaba volviendo adicto a la atención que las demás personas no le brindaban, pero sí Francis, y es por ello que trataría de conseguirla más a menudo y de forma más desesperada mientras pudiera hacerlo.

Se recostó poco a poco en la cama a la par que estos pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente, y sin notarlo se quedó dormido. Poco tiempo después entró Dewey a la habitación y al observar a su hermano durmiendo cómodamente no pudo evitar jugarle un pequeña broma sin importancia. Simplemente ató sus manos y pies de forma que al intentar levantarse tropezara y cayera.

Ya cerca de la hora común para dormir, todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones respectivas, ante esto el castaño abrió los ojos pesadamente debido al ruido, y lo que encontró no fue otra cosa que la mirada lasciva pero disimulada de Francis hacia él. Esto lo desconcertó así que instintivamente miró su propio cuerpo, hallándose en condiciones poco favorables.

Malcolm—¿Qué…? ¿Quién fue? Desatenme.

Reese—Desatate solo.

Francis—Lo que él dice.

Dewey soltó una risita y se acomodó para dormir, Malcolm ahora no sólo estaba carente sino también molesto y tendría que dormir en esas incómodas condiciones. Volvió a pedir ayuda a sus hermanos pero la respuesta era la misma en cada ocasión. Mira a el mayor de los hermanos suplicante pero este último al cruzar miradas decidió darse la vuelta y dormir, si lo miraba por más tiempo, no podría evitar una erección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto.  
> Si tienen ideas o consejos siéntanse libres de dejarlos en los comentarios por que yo me quede sin ellas. 😶


End file.
